turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Bolthole
Meta Timing: after Derek's moved in with Jackson, before Jackson's abducted (obviously), flexible otherwise Setting: one of Logan's SRO flats in the Sydney area Text Jackson twists the key in the lock. "You ever see one of these before?" "Uh, n-no." Derek glances over his shoulder, shudders. The door opens a few inches, catches on the chain. "Oh, you're fuckin' kidding." Jackson looks heavenward. "His /'own' perfectly good door and the bastard /'still' goes through a window." Derek snorts. "C'mon, let's go get the super and some permission to bust in." Jackson puts a hand on Derek's shoulder and guides him back down the hallway to the manager's door. He knocks. "What?" The manager scowls. "You've already got the key." "Sorry to bother you again, but the chain's still on." "The chain ...? Jones didn't die in there, ay?" Jackson chuckles weakly, jazz hands. "No, no, he just, uh, moved to another part of town and asked us to clean up the place." The manager sighs. "Gimme a moment." Closes the door. Derek and Jackson exchange a Look. The door opens. "Here. Use these." The manager proffers a set of bolt cutters. Jackson takes the tool. "Oh. Uh, thanks. We'll bring these back." A grunt and the door slams. "Well, suppose we should get this over with." Jackson hefts the cutters, trudges back to Logan's door. He cuts the chain, fumbles for the light switch. The light from the bare bulb flickers, catches, holds steady. "Home sweet Logan's home," sighs Jackson. "This's it?" "Yep." Jackson crosses the room in two steps, opens the cupboard. "One room, hotplate, sink, window, shared washroom down the hall." Pulls down a couple of boxes, sets them in the sink. "'course he probably has two or three of these around the city. This is just the one he told Nanny about." Derek shuffles over to the mattress, lifts the blanket, finds a thin pillow. Jackson checks under the sink. "See a backpack over there?" "Yea." Derek picks it up, pokes around inside. "Couple days of clothes, few dollars, some energy bars." "Toss it here and I'll load up the rest of his stuff." The bag arcs through the air. Jackson catches it one-handed, stows boxes. "He really lives like this. All the time," murmurs Derek. "Well, except for when he crashes at our place." "Yea. This is the glorious life of Logan Patrick Jones: scofflaw." "I thought he was go—" "He /'is', far as I know." Jackson leans against the sink. "He's just not, um, /'greedy' about it." Derek snorts. "Probably why he's only in for thirty days; nicks just enough to get by." "It's, well ... sad. Him living like this when we've got a nice place." Jackson shrugs. "This's how he's happy. Probably go nuts living in a proper house in the suburbs." Chuckles. "What?" "If you think about it, he did kinda go crazy in that sort of house." Derek rubs his neck. "Uh, r-right." Jackson cringes, pushes off. "C'mon. Grab his coat and let's go. Nanny's waiting on us dropping this by." Category:Ficlet Category:Jackson Category:Derek Category:Logan (mention) Category:Nanny (mention) Category:Jones family Category:Around Sydney Category:Logan's flat Category:Logan breaks in Category:Logan is in jail Category:Logan has a rapsheet Category:Work in Progress Category:Jackson (ficlet) Category:Derek (ficlet)